Backstabber
by Talon Du Couteau
Summary: 1-shot About Shaco and Talon. Screw lore, a fan fiction is a fanfiction. Shaco has sworn to kill Talon, and vise versa. As Shaco attempts to assassinate Luxanna Crownguard, Talon watches, his blades by his side.


"**Backstabber"**

**AN: The Rumble in this story is NOT the yordle Rumble. Sorry for confusion. (I'm rather horrid with names.)**

"FIND HIM!"

"I've got hi- AGH"

"Leon? Leon?"

Pulling Leon's body to a darkened corner where the light died off, Shaco slipped away, turning invisible. Shaco laughed to himself as he knew this was a job well done, before it even ended. Casually walking behind another man, known as Rumble, Shaco slipped his daggers out of the hidden sheath in his sleeve and laughed hysterically. Rumble turned and drew his dagger, but only got it halfway out before Shaco appeared at his back and shoved his dagger into his spinal cord. The man dropped and Shaco disappeared, along with the bodies…

Shaco was known as the Demon Jester, the heart of all fears of clowns. He was an assassin, and just by looking at him, you knew he wasn't human. He had a permanent smile on his face and makeup that never seemed to fade away and two hidden daggers that were never in the same place. Unlike other assassins, Shaco killed for a price, but didn't care about the money. He loved killing, to feel their last breaths fade away, to feel the rush of taking a soul. Shaco was a rich demon, but left most of the money unused. Shaco made a living off of this "blood money". He had an easy life, living well, but never in the same house twice. He had a permanent fear of Talon, a very, very dangerous assassin. They had crossed blades once, and it didn't end well for Shaco. It was the first time in his life that he saw his own blood spill, and it terrified him. Despite this, Shaco swore to kill Talon one day, man to man, blade to blade.

Several years later, Shaco got his chance. After years of hiding, Shaco came out publicly and murdered several men and women at the crowning of Jericho Swain, the new Grand General of Noxus. Nobody had seen Shaco in years, so the murderer was a mystery to all…but Talon. While Shaco was mass-killing, Talon stood in the shadows, watching, but not moving. If Talon moved like his sister, Katarina did to save the crowd; he would have fallen to his daggers, like his sister before him. Talon held back tears, and closed his sister's eyes, swearing to locate, torture, and kill Shaco.

"Talon! Another sighting!" Talon reached over to a his servant and picked a paper out of his hands. Talon looked at the paper. It was a map. There was a small red X on it, and Talon looked at the label.

"Demacia? Why would Shaco-"Then he remembered. Lux Crownguard, the princess of Demacia was receiving the crown today; no doubt that Shaco would be after her, to kill her in public. Talon ran to Swain, and after countless minutes of reasons and compromises, Talon was allowed to cross the border between the two countries.

"Why help the Demacians, Talon? You know we are at war with them. You coming will provoke them to retaliate." Swain reasoned

"The death of Lux will not only be a sad tragedy, but we will also lose our only chance of ending this war. You know Lux that is one of our few allies in Demacia. I can even ask her brother, Garen (Beware of the bush.) to stop his training and guard Lux." Talon said.

"You make a good point, go now. Don't waste any time and don't get caught by any Demacian officers."

"Very well, Swain." With that, Talon took a horse and rode to Demacia. When the border guard stopped him, Talon hesitated. Should he kill him? Reluctantly, he looked into his skinny wallet and pulled out several coins of gold. Feigning a smile, he passed it to the guard, who looked around. He quickly pocketed the money and motioned Talon to go. Talon accidentally bumped into the guard and walked off, satisfied. He opened his hand and put the gold coins back into his wallet.

It was time for Shaco to unleash the master plan. He worked years to get to this point, knowing what would happen. First, he would publicly murder a crowd in Noxus, making sure Talon noticed. Then, he would travel to Demacia, threatening a servant to send Shaco's appearance in Demacia to Talon. Third, He would send out a Doppelganger, a clone of himself to attempt to kill Lux, knowing that Talon will try to stop it, then Shaco would backstab Talon, killing him publicly, then moving on to assassinate Lux and the other Crownguards. The only thing he was scared of, other than Talon, was Garen, Lux's older brother. Shaco could not be struck by that massive blade he wields, he has seen how easily that sword can slice through the thickest of armors and would simply shear straight past his cloth. Knowing this, Shaco formulated a plan to get him out of the way quickly, involving another Doppelganger, which would waste energy, but would stop that massive sword from ruining his plan…

Talon made his entrance as big and flashy as possible, which he liked very much. He kicked open the doors so hard it splintered and fell on the floors, then before anyone could notice, he suddenly appeared behind Lux, who was watching. Garen, on the other hand, didn't see who it was and suddenly saw a cloaked man appear behind Lux with a blade in his arm, acted impulsively. He punched Talon in the face. Talon fell, but didn't lose consciousness.

"Talon?" Lux and Garen asked simultaneously. "What is this? Why would you attempt to murder Lux?" Talon laughed heartily and stood up. He put down his blade and held out his arms.

"Well, I do like my flashy entrances, don't I? What happened to your royal Demacian door guards?" Garen smiled and hugged the smaller man.

"The guards? Probably on their little lunch break, which should have ended...about 2 hours ago." Replied Lux. "Want to explain why you broke our door?" Talon explained why he was there and that he'll pay for the door later, after Shaco was stopped.

"Garen, I need you to guard Lux at all times, don't let her do anything alone, at least not until Shaco is done for." Talon requested

"Wait, wait, and wait. Does that mean my brother has to follow me to the restroom? Isn't that a bit awkward?" Lux asked innocently. Garen turned red and looked away.

"Uh…if he really wants to, I guess. I can't do anything about that." Talon smirked. With that, Talon kicked away a few broken planks of wood and walked out the door, looking up at the boundless Demacian sky, wondering if he needed to clean his blade after dealing with Shaco.

Shaco went into his underground hideout, the only one that Talon didn't know about. He dragged the lifeless bodies of Leon and Rumble into a large green vat of bubbling liquid. He turned toward his inhuman sidekick, Urgot.

"Make them into doppelgangers, of myself. I need them ready in 1 hour." Shaco commanded.

"Of course… Shaco." Rasped Urgot, and with that, Urgot tossed in the vat some necromantic objects and muttered a chant in an unknown language. The he reached over to Shaco.

"Blood, Give me your blood." Urgot requested. Shaco shrugged and cut his arm. He bled into the vat and heard two whispering voices, sounding remotely like himself. Then two figures arose. Slightly smaller than Shaco himself, what Leon once was now a doppelganger of Shaco, nearly perfect in stature. Rumble's version of Shaco was quite large, about a full 4 inches taller and a bit heavier. Shaco looked them over once more and figured out, it was okay. He then whispered into each doppelganger's ears a command. To the skinny clone he whispered two words: Kill Lux. To the bigger, heavyset doppelganger, he commanded it to kill Garen. The clones said nothing and slowly moved out of the hideout and into Demacia. They possessed all of Shaco's wits and skills, but also his fears…

4 hours later…

Talon stood, watching from a perch above, staring down toward Lux. Garen stood nearby and looked around, searching for something to slice in half, preferably a clown. Then a man, dressed in the normal blue and white Demacian colors walked up to Garen. Garen's eyes grew wide and he walked with the man. As the man left with Garen, Talon saw blades come out of his sleeves. Talon cursed and leapt down from his perch. The crowd gasped and a man, obviously from Asian culture, armed with a spear bearing the Demacian flag pointed it at Talon. Lux cried out, saying Talon was invited. Everyone calmed, but the man with the spear watched him like a hawk. Talon looked at Lux and squinted. There was a red figure behind her and Talon's Armblade slipped out and the crowd screamed, causing absolute chaos. Now Talon faced a choice, save Garen, or save Lux.

"Or I can save both…" mumbled Talon.

Talon tossed two blades at the Shaco near Garen and made it bleed out. It screamed and stabbed at Garen. Garen grunted as the blade sunk into his armor, but never made it past that, and he swung his sword at the monster, killing it instantly.

Talon smiled to himself then started to leap to Lux, then he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"AAAAAAAGH" Screamed Talon

"TALON!" Bellowed Garen, and he charged to him.

"No Garen! P-Protect Lux! I'm done for…" begged Talon. Garen looked back once, and Talon watched, his breath in ragged gasps as he smashed the smaller clone. Talon sunk to his knees and looked behind him.

"S…Shaco…" He whispered

"Goodbye, Talon." Shaco replied. Then Lux screamed at Talon.

"GET UP TALON! OUR FRIENDSHIP WILL NOT END!" With that, Lux fired a huge, megaton laser of light, and Garen shoved Talon out of the way, saving his life, but driving the dagger further into his back.

"AAAAGH!" Talon screamed. Garen quickly pulled out the blade, and stood over him protectively.

"You will not live to see the dawn!" Shaco screamed.

"Only after you!" Talon appeared behind Shaco and delivered a fatal wound to his back, but at the same time, Shaco imbedded a poisoned dagger into Talon's chest. Talon's vision started darkening and fading. Talon saw Shaco escaping, and Garen too slow to catch him. Talon stood once again, clutching a small dagger in his shaking hand. He took aim and threw it as far as it would go. It hit home. Shaco now had a small knife imbedded into his skull, his smile forever staining the eyes of nearby Demacians. Ignoring the cries of Lux and Garen, Talon fell to the ground, his vision blurring, as the world around him turned to darkness.


End file.
